


AHHH SMP

by Leburbs



Category: Corpse Husband - Fandom, sykkuno - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28666296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leburbs/pseuds/Leburbs
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	1. Pilot

The sun peeks out behind the fluffy, white clouds as birds fly over Sykkuno's head. A beautiful 70 degree weather day Sykkuno thinks as he lays in the tall grass. His arms rest behind his head as he hears footsteps coming closer. 

"Sykkunooo..." A deep voice calls out. 

"Hm?" He looks up to a curious Corpse, his head tilted to the side. 

"What are you doing here? You know we have work to do," Corpse holds a soot covered hand out. He’s a blacksmith.

Sykkuno sighs as he gives him the puppy eyes that never fails. A gentle breeze makes the tall grass dance and makes Sykkuno's raven hair flutter. The golden sun has made his eyes sparkle to the point where Corpse accepts defeat and lays down as well. 

"Fine, five minutes."

"Ten," Sykkuno softly replies. 

Corpse shakes his head with a chuckle. Sykkuno always got what he wanted from him. He pulls him closer and kisses the top of his head.

"For you...fine." 

The two on the hill look out to the vast plains, past the small village and lake, and to where the sky touches the far mountains. Sykkuno felt the safest here on the edge of the valley, and Corpse made it infinitely better. His eyes sweep from their house to the encroaching forest that was in their backyard. 

"Honey, he's fine. He's got Hinata and Poki with him," Corpse breaks him from his worry bubble.

"I know but- but what if there's a fire! Or someone kidnaps him! I’ve never heard a single syllable out of him... what if he’s in trouble, and Poki can’t find him because he can’t say anything?”

“Woah, woah, woah. Sykkuno, take a breath. Hinata is there too, and she understands him better than Poki,” Corpse laughs, knowing he’s been babysat a million times before. He stands and helps Sykkuno to his feet. 

"He’s a smart eight-year-old, you know that. We can go back to them once we're done with work, okay? Deal?" 

Sykkuno huffs, "Okay, okay."

~~~~~~~

Poki cleans the kitchen from a mess as she begins to panic. 

"You know they're going to be home soo-“ Hinata states.

"Yeah! I know! You could maybe help me here?" She gestures to the mac and cheese on the walls with a rag in her hand.

Hinata and Bingus are playing go-fish in the living room and lay on their stomachs.

“Pfft, isn’t Auntie Poki silly Bingus? Doesn’t she know we’re playing a very _important_ game of go-fish?” She announces over her shoulder.

Bingus nods, holding up two fingers. Hinata gives her two’s to Bingus with a frown.

"Hinata! Get your -butt- over here! Your uncles will kill me! You too Bingus!”

As life's timing couldn't get any better, Corpse and Sykkuno walk into the door. 

"Hello! We're home," Sykkuno's attention goes to the two kids waving to him. A scared Poki continues to clean hoping that her brother didn't even notice the kitchen, but a giant hand lands on her shoulder.

"AH!" She turns sharply and punches the person.

"What did you do to my kitchen?" Corpse asks angrily, his voice even lower than usual. He is unfazed by the hit.

As the two siblings were getting into a bickering war, there's a knocking at the door. A man and a boy let themselves in as they carry soda and flowers. Everyone turns their heads to see who had entered.

"Dream! Karl!" Poki immediately greets them. 

"Hey! I'm not done with you," Corpse grumbles but stops since guests are over.

Dream, Karl, and Poki move to Sykkuno and the kids on the floor. Hinata helps a grunting Corpse as he crouches to clean the rest of the kitchen. 

"Hey Uncle Corpse... did you invite Dream over?" Hinata hushes.

A small groan left Corpse's mouth, "No... Sykkuno did. Dream's his brother so whatever..." 

"Oh..." Hinata looks over to all of them.

Dream talks to Bingus even though his nephew is a bit shy. Sykkuno smiles while Karl and Poki seem to be catching up.

Corpse tells Hinata to join them, and she does so after many failed pleas of wanting to help. She says hi to her older brother of two years, Karl, who liked spending time with Dream.

Sykkuno and Dream's laughter sounds like honey and warm blankets. It fills the two story house, and the sun makes everyone glow.

Corpse smiles since he knows a laughing Sykkuno is something he never wants to get used to. As he finishes cleaning, he turns to join everyone. 

"Where'd they go?" He looks at an empty house. He never likes this part.

A blue hue covers everything, and the sky is dark from a sheet of grey clouds. A soft rain pitter patters on the roof.

"Sykunno? Bingus?" He walks around, "Poki?" 

There's creaking of the floorboards coming from behind. The faint rain turns into thunder and lightning. From where there was once laughter now is only a dark living room. He stands where his son and Hinata should be play cards; an aching fills his heart. The pain spreads to his chest and throughout his body. Corpse shivers as a cold breeze ghosts over his neck, and the hairs on his arms stand straight. He turns to see...

Dream.

"You'll never see them again."

Corpse wakes up in a hyperventilating, sweaty state. He's shaking as he grips the bedsheets in an iron grip. A crack of lightning frightens him.

"SYKKUNO!"


	2. Incubus pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incubus is Latin for a frightening dream, or nightmare.

Corpse wakes up heaving as if he just got his first breath from drowning. A layer of sweat covers him from head to toe. He's shaking as he grips the bedsheets in an iron grip. Darkness surrounds him as it's early in the morning. A crack of lightning frightens Corpse.

"SYKKUNO!" He screams.

He reaches out in the dark to the other side of the king bed. There isn't anyone there. Running comes down from the hall...

"Corpse!" Bunny hurries onto the bed as Corpse embraces her once she is in reaching distance. 

He sobs into her neck while she rubs his back and runs her dainty fingers through his tangled hair. She feels tears sliding down her cheeks as she tries to comfort his love. The nightmare haunted Corpse for years as it clawed at his mind. Bunny hates seeing him like this, and she flinches with every gasp of breath. 

"I want them back..." Muffled words come out.

"I do too, I do too..." She leans her head against his. 

While Corpse had nightmares, Bunny had awful insomnia. She usually went about the house reading, so she could distract herself from unconscious thoughts. Thoughts of them...

"Try to go to bed now, love."

"Don't leave... please," He whispers, barely audible.

She wipes his tears with her sleeves and adds a kiss to his cheek. 

" _Always_ , Corpse. I'll always be here," she promises, holding his hand. 

~~~~~~

Past the two-story house into the forest, there lies another town. There are homes, barns, a church, a town square, and up in the mountains is a fortress. 

Ivy grows and tangles around the 10 foot stone walls that encircle the fortress. A woman in a cloak hikes up the incline and reaches the gate. She peers up to see barbed wire on top and gets goosebumps. 

The two guards ask about her business and wanted to know whom they were speaking to.

"Just a farmer's wife needing to speak to... _him_ ," she bows her head, the hood casts shadows on her face. 

She steps into the main hall where a big throne sits on granite steps. 

"Dream..." she curtsies.

He sits on the golden seat with red velvet, perking his head up from a servant. He signals for him to leave as he shifts his attention to the stranger. 

"What is it peasant? What do you want from me?" He asks in a boorish voice. 

The lady puts down her hood with a gentle smile.

"They call me Queen Bee. You have some people I need, sir Dream," she chooses her words carefully. Her eyes read Dream's face or- his mouth since that was the only thing not covered by his mask.

"I've never heard of you before," he yawns.

"How could you have known? Your head is in your ass everyday."

"Excuse me? How dare-"

Queen B's smile dissolves. A lethal expression plasters onto her face; her glaring burns holes into his mask. 

"I demand for my children to be free! Release them to me!" She throws her cloak off to reveal her weaponry on her belt. She unsheathes both of her swords, yielding them so she is protecting herself.

Dream's curiosity grows as he stands up. 

"Dear whoeveryouare... I appreciate the- um, effort. With all the swords and ferocity," He talks with his hands, stepping slowly down to her. 

"...But I have a whole day of torturing my prisoners. Maybe the kiddos would love mommy to join them instead, hm?" He threatens, a giant smile on his face.

Queen B charges at him before he could make the first move. "I'll save them!" She spins and swings her swords at his neck. They almost land, but he disappears from where he was. Suddenly, he's behind her with a kick to the torso. 

She takes the blow, swinging at him again. Dream backs away, but he's not fast enough as his sleeve is cut with small bleeding. He looks to his ruined white button up and back to his opponent. His face full of shock.

"My shirt! You bitch!"

She smirks, "Your mask is next, incubus."

They trade hits, but Dream keeps maneuvering out of the way. He wasn't going to let her hit him again, and they pause with heavy breathes.

"This has been fun and all, but I'm bored now," he huffs, grabbing her and throwing her hard across the room and against the wall.

The air gets knocked out of Bee while her head slams against the stone. He takes both swords from her and points one to her throat.

"You have been my favorite entertainment so far, Queen Bee. Thanks," he grins.

~~~~~~~~

"That's a full house! Give me the pot!" The pot is some rocks, a marble, a paperclip, and a random shoelace.

"You cheater, Bingus!" Hinata protests with a pout. 

The two are sitting across from each other on the ground with bars between them. A guard gave them pity and sneaked them cards years ago.

Queen Bee is escorted down to the poorly lit dungeon. She hears a familiar voice, alerted and wanting to run to the sounds. 

"Hinata! Is that you baby? Hinata!" 

"Mom?" Hinata gets off the dirty ground and swivels her head. "Mom!"

"Huh?" Bingus also stands and sees the lady coming down the aisle of cells. 

"Karl! Get up! Get up! Mom is here! She's here to rescue us! She made it!" Hinata throws a pebble at her brother's head in the cell across from her. 

Loud noises bounce off the walls and echoes in the chilling prison. The guard tells everyone to shut the hell up and shoves Queen Bee in a cell across Bingus. Karl wakes up and rubs his eyes. He looks over to see his mother in the cell left to him. Hinata bounces with a big smile, and Bingus looks ever so confused. 

"Wait is this real? Mom?" Karl reaches between the bars to hold her hands. 

"Hi honey, I've missed you so much," her eyes water. 

As Bee has her little reunion with her children, Bingus looks over to a curled up Sykkuno on his cot in the cell to the right of him. He sighs, knowing better than to wake him because he rarely got sleep these days. Sykkuno shivers since the thin, wool blanket doesn't do much for heat. Plus, it was itchy.

While watching the crying family, Bingus thinks back to his other parents. _Would Corpse and Bunny come here too? Have they forgotten about us? Sykkuno told me it's been 6 years, but that must be a guess. No one can keep track for that long,_ he thinks _._

"Bingus, we're never getting out of here, are we?" A whimpering Hinata grabs his attention.

"I- I don't know..." Bingus wipes tears from her face; some dirt getting rubbed off. More tears were welling up though, her breathing shallow.

"Hey! Hey, maybe we will! Yeah, we'll get to go home again. It'll be nice and warm," he tries to console her and forces a smile.

Hinata rolls her eyes with a half smile, “I’m supposed to be taking care of you here. After all, I’m a whole year older.” 

“Shut up, you idiot,” he lightly shoves her shoulder.

Would they ever actually leave? It seemed too good to be true. After all this time, spirits were wilting. Sykkuno's spirit was on the breaking point. Crying himself to sleep helped him sleep faster, but he made sure to never let anyone hear him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bingus, Karl, and Hinata are teens here. Bingus is the youngest followed by Hinata then Karl. I don't know anyone else's age don't ask me.


	3. Incubus pt. 2

The day felt gloomy with grey clouds looming over Luxview. The flowers in the garden seem duller, and every simple movement felt like doing a marathon. Corpse puts another log on the fire while Bunny brings over two mugs of tea. They rest down on the couch, but everything felt like an out-of-body experience. 

There's a knocking on the door. Corpse lays Bunny's head down on the arm of the couch. She usually fell asleep when she felt safe.

"Who is it?" He asks as he opens the front door.

There a man in armour, biting his nails, standing before Corpse. 

"Ludwig. W- What are you-"

Ludwig doesn't hesitate, "It's Bee, she hasn't come home. It's been three days." 

Corpse's eyes widen then look back to a snoozing wife. He steps outside and closes the door gently behind him.

"What are you talking about? She gone? Do you know where she went?" he rushes out. 

Ludwig looks sheepishly to the ground, "She went to Dream..."

It took several minutes for Corpse to register what he just heard. He couldn't look anymore puzzled than he does now. 

"Uh, what? You're telling me...she is in Mortem territory, and she went alone? I guess now she's probably been captured by that bastard. Fuck! Why didn't you go with her?"

"Well... I was away from Luxview! Charting new land. Hey! she left without letting me know! She just went- without me! I told her to sit on the idea for a couple days, so she wouldn't leave! Of course, she leaves a note saying she went to go get Karl and Hinata. I don't know what to do!" He yells.

There wasn't much that could be done, could there?

Corpse sighs, "Why didn't she wait? We were preparing to go to Dream too. Damnit!" 

"What are we doing then? Let's go! Do you have armour and weapons?"

The front door swings open with a tired Bunny behind it. She's suited up with armour, and chain links wrap around her arms. 

"What do you think Lud?" She asks with a raised brow and smirk. 

Corpse looks happily surprised, "Wow. Haven't seen this side of you in a while. Hey, where's my helmet I made you?" 

Bunny rolls her eyes, "Never needed one before, won't need one now." 

Ludwig looks confused as he swivels his head between them.

"Assassin. She could've killed me back then but-" 

"I married him," Bunny finishes, getting a peck on the cheek. 

After going through their basement, the three journey into the woods...

~~~~~~~~~~

With at least a few hours of sleep, Sykkuno is awake. He and Bee catch up with weak laughter; they talk about the good times. 

Jangling keys echo and stills everyone. That sound meant Dream was coming down, and that was never a good thing. 

"My axe is my buddy... I never leave without him... Me and my axe will leave your neck a bloody fountain..." Dream sings softly, passing the cells slowly.

Two guards trail him, a key ring hangs on the belt of one of them. Dream stops before ordering the guard to open all of the children's cells. They timidly get up from their cots and step out. Bee grabs onto Karl, wondering why they were leaving so easily.

"No... No! No! What are they going to do with you? Karl! Please! Hinata! Don't go! What are you going to do to them?" She gets to her feet quickly to keep her eyes on them. 

The hanging bulb above Dream flickers as he grins. 

"We do what he says because... we didn't want Bingus' dad to get hurt... but-" 

Hinata cuts him off, "Now he has you! You can't get hurt mom!"

Karl rips his arm away, and Dream leads them to the opposite end of the hallway where he came. There a spiral of stairs goes up and down, and they ascend one after the other.

"Sykkuno! Where are they taking them? Aren't you worried?" Bee screams, terror in her glossy eyes. 

He watches them leave with sorrow. His shoulders fall with a groan, knowing what happens next.

"Just- just don't fight it, Bee. It hurts more if you do," his voice is flat as one guard lets him out.

That guard holds a sword to his throat and leads him to the same spiral stairs. 

"Wait! Sykkuno! Just fight them!" She calls out.

As he walks down the steps, he shouts back, "The kids!" 

Reality sets in, Bee couldn't escape in time to save the kids and Sykkuno. She would have to choose one or the other, and she doesn't even know the layout of the building. 


	4. Shooting Star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is heavy usage of manipulation in this chapter. Read at your own risk please.

Dream and Karl walk side by side followed by Bingus and Hinata. Another guard accompanies them so there are two trailing at the end. They go down a long corridor passing colorful windows on either side.

The three kids seem to linger and watch the sun begin to set. Eventually they get to a large room that they all have gotten familiar with. The guards stand watch outside while the four others enter. 

There were soft, giant couches with squishy pillows and plenty of flowers everywhere. Two fridges were on the same wall as the door. One with beverages, and the other with food. All the walls were stone, but the one opposite of the door was all glass. There outlooked the town of Mortem where citizens were beginning to go back to their homes.

Dream sits in his chair that's behind a half circle desk. He spins around to look at the glass wall that's behind him. 

The kids sit at different spots in the room and wait.

"Isn't that view just spectacular?" Dream inquires lightly. 

"I could stare out forever..." Karl replies, "Thank you Dream."

"Of course, Karl. You are so welcome."

There's silence as Dream looks at a flock of birds flying. It's been ten minutes, and he finally spins around.

"C'mon guys. You usually say it as fast as Karl does."

Karl throws a pillow at Hinata from across the room and glares at Bingus.

"Hey!" Hinata exclaims and rolls her eyes. 

"We're...so thankful..."

"...so thankful..."

"for everything you've done Dream..."

"...you've done Dream..."

Dream sighs, "Hm, very well then. Go on," he waves his hand and tosses Karl the keys.

Karl hops up and grabs them, sprinting to the fridges. The other two howl and yell with giant smiles on their faces and trail him.

"WOO! Yeah!"

"Foooood!"

"Yesyesyesyesyes!"

The fridges unlock, and each child takes two armfuls of loot. 

~~~~~~~~

"Sykkuno? Where are we?" Bee inquires. 

She is suspended from the ceiling with her arms above her head, and her toes barely touching the ground. She stands for some moments before losing her balance, and starting over again and again.

Being there for three days, she already lost lots of energy since all she had to eat was stale bread and a cup of water three times a day. 

"Sykkuno?" 

He sits in a metal cage, leaning his head on the bars. 

"Sykkuno? Sykkuno! Wake up! We have to get out of here!"

He groans weakly, lifting his head and opening his eyes slowly. Everytime he passes out and comes back, he always thinks it has all been a bad dream.

"What are they going to do to us?" Bee struggles more, but she soon stops for she doesn't want to waste energy.

Sykkuno's face was only getting paler by the day. He looks around, "Um, oh... Oh no Bee."

"What? What?" Her heart beats faster. There's a pause as Sykkuno gives a pitiful stare at her.

"Well... you're going to be tickled to death," his face is smug.

Bee narrows her eyes, "Ha ha ha. So funny... Glad you still have some humor."

"I try," he shrugs, still proud of himself. 

"Oh yes, truly funny Sykkuno. Look everyone, the comedian of the family," Dream interrupts. 

"Hey asshole! Where are our kids? Don't you dare hurt them or I'll-" 

Dream walks over to her and laughs, "Or what? Huh, your majesty? Just stop, it's over... Oh, also. Karl? You know Karl right? Yeah he has great potential. Almost 18. He won't need his mother anymore...Not that he ever wanted you."

He snickers and goes to his brother. He grins so madly, the devil could not compete. He squats down so the two men are face to face. 

"So, where's the love of your life, hm? What's his name again? Oh, right... Corpse," Sykkuno looks away.

"...All those years ago, you said he'd come. Or even Bunny. Where? Where is she, huh?" 

Dream gets up and kicks the bars making Sykkuno flinch. He circles him, laughter bubbling inside of his chest.

"It's been, what? Six years? And he isn't here, Syk. No one has come for you! They forgot about you!"

He looks down at him, "You're pathetic! You can't even keep your son safe!" 

Sykkuno snaps his eyes up at him, a flame in them.

"Ooooh, there we go! There's still something in that old, worthless body."

"Don't FUCKING touch my son! Do whatever you want to me, but I'll kill you-" 

"Eh, bored again. Listen, Bee. Bro. I'd love to chat, but I have to go spend quality time... with my _new_ family," Dream kicks the cage again and leaves.

~~~~~~~

"Karl, buddy. You're my best bud. We can rule this world together. You can be my right hand man," Dream sits in the hallway on a bench with Karl. 

They stare out the window as it's night now. The stars are bright while the moon gets higher into the sky. 

"Karl, listen. Listen."

Karl turns to look at Dream, his guard down. He never felt like he needed to be worried around him.

"How do you feel about your parents? Genuinely, just want to know."

He clears his throat, "I...I don't know. I didn't think my mom would come here..."

"Listen, Karl. Your mom only arrived after six years. Six years! And...and where's your dad? Right?"

Dream watches as Karl looks down at his hands. 

"He didn't come..."

"He didn't come! He doesn't love you and your sister. We've been through this but..."

Karl sniffles, looking away to the window. 

"Karl I care about you. I truly do. I care about you and the others. I've taken such good care of you guys..."

Dream stops to look out too, Mortem looking smaller every time he turns to see it. 

"Thank you, Dream. Really... You've never hurt us once. We eat well, and you let us sleep here," Karl clears his throat again.

"Karl, bud. What if I told you...you can have power. I feel like I can trust you, can't I?

His eyes widen, not sure what's happening.

"Of course! Yes! Dream, thank-"

"Wait wait wait. You have to pass a test first. You need to convince Hinata and Bingus to join as well. We're a family, Karl. We can't be split up."

They continue to discuss while the two are sleeping; they passed out with full stomachs and plenty of water.

Karl sees a shooting star, ready to make a wish.

"Whatcha going to wish for?" Dream raises a brow as he watches Karl fold his hands together.

"I can't tell you..."

"Oh c'mon. Just tell me! Karl I'm your best friend."

"Fine fine..."

"Go on, spit it out idiot!" Dream laughs, smacking Karl on the shoulder.

"I wish for...us to rule the world together. Like how you said... dumbass!" He hits him back.

Dream grins, "Perfect."


	5. Holy Conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are notes of gore and usage of swears in this chapter. Read at your own risk please. 
> 
> Note: everything that is italicized is Corpse thinking.

It was a 2 day trip all the way up to Dream's fortress. Ludwig, Bunny, and Corpse stop in the lively town for supplies before setting up camp outside the city limits. 

"Can't we just rent a hotel room while we're here?" Bunny whispers as they walk around a marketplace. 

"No. For the fifth time, no," Corpse mutters while looking at some promising loaves of bread. 

Her shoulders fall with a frown on her face, and she tries to get into his field of vision. 

There was a sea of people squeezing past each other. Slight shoves and "Excuse me's" and "Pardon's" were being exchanged. Mortem was a big enough place where lots of travelers went through whilst on their journeys.

"I know this is..." she looks up at the vendor, an old man, and smiles, "...a new city dear, but it won't hurt. A real bed is better than a tent."

Corpse glares at her, a growl vibrating in his chest. Traveling and Mortem territory wasn't his favorite things in the world.

Ludwig comes from behind Bunny with a tote of various items.

"Hey guys, did you find anything-" His eyes widen when he sees Corpse. 

"Lud! Tell Corpse we should stay here for the night!" Bunny gets behind and shoves him.

Corpse apologizes to the vendor as he pulls both away. Eventually, he was broken down by pleads, and they go on their way to the closest hotel with some fresh loaves...

Night falls quickly, shadows engulfing everything. The full moon is shining in the sky with stars sprinkled around it. 

With the three sleeping in their room, a strange wind comes through the land. Corpse wakes from a semi-sleep, feeling restless. Something about this place made his body tense. 

He looks over to see Ludwig passed out in his bed, but he turns over to see Bunny not on her side of the bed. _Not again._

"Bunny?" He hushes, on his feet to check the room. 

He hears talking outside the window and looks down at the main square. Only the moon was the light source as it casted a silver glow onto two people. One was a woman in a purple cloak with a higher pitched voice while a man he didn't know spoke to her. 

"...There are plenty of secrets here..." The man said.

"So you want something in return for your candor?" 

"Protection. I'll be a dead man once this is out..." 

Corpse strained his ears, but it was hardly audible from his window high up. 

"...Thank you. You may go on, now," She shoos him away. 

The man turns his back only for her to stab a dagger in his neck. She pulls the blade out as blood gushes from him. He grabs at the side, covering the gaping wound.

"W-why...Poki?" He struggles.

"I never promised anything for you..." She steps back from him as he reaches his arm out. 

He falls to the ground with a final gasp. She disappears in the shadows with a snicker. 

"Poki?" Corpse says to himself as he leaves and runs down the hall to find her. Was this a dream?

~~~~~~~~~~

She runs through the town's alleyways and tunnels. The hood on her cloak falls as the wind blows against her. Scaling a chapel, she gets on top of the roof when she hears heavy footsteps. 

She sprints to the bell tower and hides behind it. 

A low, rumbling voice calls out, "Poki."

She turns around, throwing a punch out.

"Wait...Corpse?"

"You got stronger."

"Yeah, you too..."

They stand there in the dark as she catches her breath.

"I could have killed you!" 

He scoffs, "You've been trying all your life, and I'm still here."

"Fucking idiot. What are you doing in Mortem?" 

"I could ask you the same thing, you little shit. Why'd you kill that innocent man?" 

Her eyes widen and her lips part. He gets hit again in the chest, a half-hearted punch. It's returned to her shoulder, and she doesn't wince.

"You saw that?"

"Yes you moron. You did it in the town square. Bet I'm not the only one who saw it too."

"Why are you here?" She narrows her eyes, looking him up and down with her arms crossed.

"...Rescue mission..." His arrogance falters.

Poki's mind races back to the last time she saw her brother. A shudder shoots down her spine as she represses that memory again.

"He'll kill you, you know." 

"Not if I kill the bastard first." 

"Well... I need to be going now-"

Corpse grabs her by the hood and yanks it. 

"No no no. Not so fast. Did he make you do that? Are you on his side now?" 

She smacks his arm, "I'm not on anyone's side!"

"Not even mine?" He gets to her eye level, crouching with a raised brow.

She gets freed, huffing as she gets her hair out of her face.

"No. No sides. Dumb bitch."

He yanks her hair as blood rushes to his ears, face red.

"What the fuck, Poki? We're family."

She whimpers as she tugs on her hair, feeling like her scalp could pop off. She stomps on his foot with her body weight, and he lets go. Immediately, she backs away whilst rubbing her head.

"God...damnit!" He lifts his foot in pain, "Wait...just tell me why-"

There's some voices murmuring below them, and he glances down. When they gradually get farther away, he turns his attention back to Poki but she's already gone. 

When he gets back to his room, Bunny is snoring softly asleep in their bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning comes as fast as sand falls through fingers. Ludwig and Bunny get a head start on the path outside of town whilst Corpse trails behind. They ate a big, nutritious breakfast, and they refilled their water supply before leaving. 

Ludwig said he never woke once during the night, so he feels energized as the sun shines on their backs. Bunny tells them that she slept like a log the whole night, but Corpse remembers her gone at one point. 

She says it must of been a nightmare as they walk. Bunny explains to Ludwig how often he dreams and has nightmares. 

_I thought I saw...her not there? But...Poki... Was she actually in town? Did she really kill someone?_

Corpse stops and takes a couple gulps of water as the son gets worse.

_Was I dreaming?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not misspell sun...


End file.
